


Two sides of one Sniper

by EmiOokami, magicalderp



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Humor, Minor Character Death, Murder, New class, Romance, but main focus will be Sniper/OC, future pairings can be added, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiOokami/pseuds/EmiOokami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalderp/pseuds/magicalderp
Summary: Molly have had to deal with a lot of things in her life, mom getting in an accident a few years ago, a dad that's a huge asshole.One of the brighter sides that came out of a bad experience was when she met the team.At the same time, Sniper is struggling with his other self, at the same time he tries to be with Molly, the girl of his life. Would she accept who he is or will the dark part scare her away?Story trivia: This story take place in somewhere in America, 2019. The war was still going on. The ghosts of Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann had both adopted one son each, with Merasmus help of course (They needed a physical hand to sign the adoption papers). And the sons took gladly over the fight. There wasn't enough Australium left in the world. But they had found a similar element that worked more or less like Australium, in the most untouched area of Russia. Due to lack of imagination, they named it Australium 2. Instead of glowing golden yellow it glows purple. There will be abuse, murder, sex, mentally struggles and a "condition" that should NOT be mixed up with D.I.D (Dissociative Identity Disorder) or any other conditions that exists in our reality. You'll probably understand when you read the story.
Relationships: RED Sniper/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  


_-“Miiick~!” A woman’s voice was heard from a distance. The man she was calling for, stood in front of a field of untouched grass.  
The golden sun was rising, and the wind was dancing over the field. A dark brown Australian Draught horse with white markings  
on the bridge of the nose and legs came running. Mick recognize her as his old friend.  
-“Bonnie!” The man laughed and watched the horse galloped past him. He called for her again, hoping that she will come back so he could give her a pat.  
He missed his faithful companion.  
-“Miiiick~!” There it was again. The most beautiful sound he knew. The horse came back and rounded him, like she wanted him to follow her. Mick turned around, looking for the source of the voice. There she was, in the middle of the dancing grass.  
A strawberry blonde woman in a light green summer dress. Wearing a flower crown up on her head and the wind grabbing her hair so gently.  
The woman met Mick’s eyes and smiled.  
“Come! Dance with me~!” She called out as she embraced and patted the horse, who had come to a halt by her side, neighing happily.  
-“Molly!” Mick called for her as he moved towards her, his heart pounded with joy. She giggled happily and danced on the spot as the big horse took off again.  
_ _A few of her flowers loosened and flied away with the wind. Mick managed to catch one and held it in front of her, hoping the woman will accept it.  
She did and gave Mick a warm smile and grabbed his hand.  
_ _-“_ **_She is a real beaut, isn’t she_ _…_ ** _” A dark voice escaped Mick’s throat as he pulled Molly towards him. Her smile disappeared and her  
eyes were now frightened.The surrounding darkened like a storm on its way, and the horse was gone. He could see his own eyes reflect in her golden amber ones.  
They were a glowing red and a dark laughter echoed while Molly calling for Mick over and over, wanting him to snap out of it.  
  
-“MICK! COME BACK TO ME! MICK!” _

_-“MICK!”  
  
…_

_  
_ -“MICK!” A young man’s voice was heard, and Mick woke up with a jolt. “Snipes, ya talking in ya sleep again.” Mick grunted  
and looked around for a moment to get his bearings back again, and to get comfortable so he could go back to sleep.  
He could only remember the good part of the dream, and he wanted to go back to it. To Molly and Bonnie.  
It was a Saturday morning in August. The sun was on its way up at the horizon, over the sleepy landscape.  
The ground was speckled with a mix of dead and green grass surrounding the area, the summer heat has been  
unbearable and unforgiving even to nature. And by the looks of the environment, it wasn’t far away from a town.  
Two vehicle drove down a lonely road. One camper, which was owned by Mick, and one minibus which was right behind the camper.  
As they drove down on the cracked asphalt, they passed a sign, a couple of trailers and smaller houses.  
  
-“Shall we stop by Bea’s before we go to the base?” asked the youngster in the camper.  
-“I really want to say hi to Molly!”  
-“Of course! Why do you zhink we took zhis road Scout?” snapped the figure behind the wheel, the middle-aged man wore a wine-red  
balaclava over his head and a red-grayish suit. Sniper, or Mick, tilted his hat up from his face.  
Did he hear right? His heart made a skip when he heard the name. Molly has, ever since the first time they met, has been on his mind. He really liked that girl. She was always nice to them. Her character was tough but caring, which he liked and that look  
that she always gives him, made his blood thrum with happiness.  
  
-“Yo, Snipes! You awake?” Scout nudged Mick in the side and the Australian grunted. “We’re going to Bea’s!”  
-“Oi heard…” he grunted again and stretched his arms. “And it was about toime we stopped by. Oi could need a strong cup of coffee.” He said  
and scratched his hairy chin. He opened the window on his right and lit a cigarette as he rubbed his eyes. Scout grinned at him.  
-“Do ya remember how long we’re goin’ to stay here this time?” Scout asked as Mick tried to think.  
-“A month Oi believe…” He looked at Spy for confirmation, who nodded as he lit his own cigarette.  
They went silent for the rest of the way. The only thing that was heard was the vehicles and Scout loudly proclaiming that he was hungry.  
The other six in the team drove the minibus behind Mick’s camper and it seems they had the same plan in mind. This visit was something  
everyone in the team looked forward to. When they traveled around the world, bringing their mini war with them, they could need a  
good time off with a friend outside of work. _  
  
_The two vehicles came to a stop outside Bea’s and they jumped out of the vehicles in front of the diner. The once pristine sign with cursive  
letters over the door was now a sad sight. It was dirty and it wouldn’t take long before it will fall to the ground or hit someone in the head.  
Their faces dropped when they only met the bitter cook on the other side of the counter. They took their seat and ordered their meals.  
The diner was empty except for the mercenaries and the cook. The cook went over and filled their cups with coffee with a grumpy face.  
The team exchanged looks and wondered the same thing.  
-“Oi wonder where she is.” said Mick with a concerned tone in his low voice.  
-“It’s Saturday, maybe she has a day off?” Said the man with goggles and yellow hardhat.  
They got their breakfast and they started to eat in silence. Halfway through their meals the door opened with a loud pling.  
A woman hurried over to the kitchen and apologized for being late.  
_‘Finally! There she is!’_ Mick’s heart skipped a beat.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  


The sun shone through the window and pierced Molly’s eyelids with the strong sunrays. The woman was a little bit taller than the average  
length of an American woman. She has long strawberry blond hair and golden amber eyes with a circle of warm brown around the pupil,  
and on her fair skin she had freckles almost all over her body. Her ears looked a little pointy at the top from some angles.  
Almost like the elves in the fairy tales. Her mother used to call her little elven-doll because of her ears and her hair.  
Her pear-shaped body was a slightly curvy but strong. She fumbled for her alarm clock with a grunt and the clock fell to the  
floor with a loud clatter.

-“Damn it!” she muttered as she fished for the ticking torture device from the floor, and with half opened eyes she looked at it. 09.38.  
“FUCK!” She yelled as she flew up from her bed, dressing as quickly as she could and ran out from her apartment with her  
bag and hairbrush in her hand.  
“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Dad is for sure going to kill me this time!” She jumped up on her old beat-up bike, which was leaning on the  
façade of her building and hurried off to Bea’s. It was her mother’s once, but now it was Molly and her father who took care of it.  
Outside Bea’s she jumped off her bike and let it just fall to the ground as she hurried through the door. The bell clanging loudly.  
  
“Sorry I’m late!“ she called to her father and hurried over to the kitchen. She put up her hair in a ponytail.  
-“For fuck sake, Molly! This is the third time this month!” Her corpulent father, Robert as others call him, said in an angry tone.  
He had tried to hide his bold spot on his head with the greasy hair he had left.  
-“I know! I worked late yesterday, as you might remember if you try hard enough!” Molly spat out as she went past him for her apron.  
Her father hasn’t been kind with her working hours. Actually, not kind with anything else for that matter.  
As Molly works her ass off, her dad always had the normal shifts, which allowed him to have time to enjoy his miserable life as much as he wanted.  
-“Don’t you dare use that tone with me, you cunt!” He growled at her and grabbed her arm, staring her in the eyes. “If you are late one more time, there won’t be any fucking salary for you this month! And fix that black eye of yours. You look like shit!” Molly laid a hand  
over her eye. HOW could she have forgot about it? Her father generously gave her that black eye last week as a tip for her “poorly” done work.  
  


She scurried over to the bathroom and dug out her makeup from her bag and as fast as she could, try to cover the bruises.  
She was lucky that it wasn’t swollen anymore, which made it a lot easier to cover. Her dad has always been an asshole. He could be  
mean and harsh as long as her mother wasn’t present. He loved her mom more than his own daughter. When Molly’s mom got hurt  
by falling down a staircase, he got a lot worse. Molly’s mom, Bea, is still alive, but she lives in a rehabilitation home, and she have  
done that ever since the accident. After the fall, Bea’s memory rapidly started to decline, and her mobility decreased but she can mostly  
move around on her own normally. Sometimes it is hard though, and she need more help. It is hard for Molly to visit her mother at times,  
since she doesn’t always recognize her own daughter. But Molly still visit her every Sunday and more often if she has the time.  
It is because of her beloved mother that Molly stayed put in the diner. Otherwise, she would have left a long time ago. The diner has  
been Bea’s life project and she was really proud of it. When she worked there, it was almost always filled of people and  
the many regulars adored Bea.

When the accident happened and Molly witnessed Bea’s first memory loss of her, she tried to drown her sorrow by becoming that brat  
that was up all night and terrorized the town with a bad gang. She went to nightclubs, even though she was underage, she skipped school,  
drank a lot and she almost tried drugs, but changed her mind in the last minute. After being caught by the cops for the eighth time,  
she tried to get on her feet again. The cops have been understandable of her, they knew Bea and they understood Molly’s situation, so  
they always tried to help her, but she always rejected said help. The last time she was caught, they finally used their last resort.  
‘What would your mother have said if she saw you now...’The cops had looked tired, worn and worried while talking to her and that  
was finally the thing that made her turn her life around. Molly loved her mother over everything else, and she does her best to save  
the measly amount of money she earned so she could buy out the diner from her dad, and hopefully he would get lost and leave Molly alone.  
She just wishes that he could stop letting his anger spill over onto her.

-“And a little powder there, aaand done!” Molly put down and away her makeup and walked out, ready to take orders. Her dad had fried  
up some pancakes and bacon and the smell made Molly’s stomach rumble. She hadn’t had the time to grab anything while rushing out the door.  
She picked up the coffeepot and turned to the only customers in the room, she couldn’t help but smile broadly when they came into view.  
-“Well! Well! Who do we have here!?” She laughed as she approached the nine men, who smiled back at her. The largest of them, Heavy or  
Misha, stood up and roared with his deep voice and opened his arms.  
-“Molly! Give brother Misha a hug!” He embraced her warmly and she laughed as she answered the hug. “Leetle girl feel okay, da?” She  
nodded and returned the question to the men who also nodded, and everyone greeted her with a warm hug each. After Misha she got a  
quick hug from Scout, then the drunken Scotsman. He lifted her up in his arms, swinging her side to side laughing.  
-“It’s mah turn!” Engie chuckled and pulled Demo away from Molly and embraced her, and Pyro, the one with a gasmask and fireproof suit,  
hugged them both. Soldier saluted before he gave Molly a one-armed hug. When it was Spy’s turn, he gave her a kiss on both her cheeks.  
The medically insane and said medic of the group, Dr Ludwig, followed Spy’s example. When it was Mick’s turn, he gave her the warmest and  
tightest hug he ever gave anyone, and he didn’t want to let go, neither did she. This earned Mick a giggle from Molly.

-“About time you visited me! I have missed you guys a lot! It has to be a year now since last time I saw you!” She glanced at Mick and Misha,  
still having an arm around Mick. “You two has grown a beard since last time.” She pointed at both of them. “It really suits you!” a light blush  
appeared on her cheeks as she smiled up at the man in her grasp.  
Mick caught her glance and blushed as well. She has always thought he was handsome, kind, funny and sometimes a little bit mysterious, and  
she wouldn’t say no to be his one day. But that was just a dream. She was stuck here and they traveled all over the world all the time,  
so it wouldn’t work.  
-“Ey! Maybe I should grow a beard too!” Said Scout and rubbed his chin and gave Molly a look. There was a moment of silence before everyone  
except Scout burst into laughter.  
“What are you laughing at?!” He whined as he grumpily crossed his arms over his chest.  
-“You’re cute as you are!” Said Molly with a giggle as she gave him a peck on his cheek.  
-“CUTE?!” Scout looked devastated. “I’m a MAN! MEN ain’t cute!” This made the group laugh even harder.  
  
-“Molly!” her dad shouted from the kitchen. He gave her a stern glare as she sighed and rolled her eyes.  
-“I’m sorry… Do you want refill?” She held up the coffeepot and some of the men held their cups in front of her as she refilled them.  
“Can I meet you after my shift? I really want to hear all of your stories since last time you were here!” she asked, and they gladly agreed to  
come back at that time. She waved at them and gave Mick a last glance before she went back to the kitchen. Mick pulled the hat down over  
his face a bit, to hide his tomato red face from the others.  
  


It was a calm Saturday for once. People had probably better things to do than hang out in this trashy diner. This means Molly didn’t have to work  
late this time and she could pretty soon meet up with the team. Molly and the red team had been friends for years now. The first time they met,  
the team saved her from a couple of douchebags who tried to rob her. As a ‘thank you’ she invited them for dinner, and they have been really  
good friends ever since. She was probably the only one in the town that genuinely liked them. Maybe Molly was the only one that was opened to  
meet new kind of people, unlike the boring restricted people in the town. In the middle of her shift the crew finally decided to leave the diner and  
while they did, they loudly said their goodbyes and Pyro sadly waving at her as they walked out.

The day flew by and soon her shift ended. Her dad said that they could close earlier that day, since he believed no one else would come in.  
She turned the sign on the door from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’. And while doing so Molly glanced through window, she saw them, the red  
team waving at her. She hurried up and grabbed her belongings and ran out before her father could stop her. He tried to order her to clean up  
in the kitchen, but she ignored him. He won’t spoil her evening with the guys. She knew though that she will have to pay for it on Monday.  
But at the moment she didn’t care.

When Molly closed the door behind her and turned around to face them with a breath of relief. She really missed these idiots. The team where  
loudly talking between each other and some of them turned to her and asked for suggestions to where they should go.  
-“Well… I’m don’t have the energy to go to the pub or anything, so why not bring some food and drinks to my place?” Molly said with a tired  
smile and the men agreed. She picked up her wallet and opened it. _‘Damn’_ she thought. There wasn’t enough money for her own food. Misha  
noticed this and put his massive hands on hers.  
-“Leetle Molly shall not pay!” He smiled at her. “You fix place and we fix food, okay?”  
-“Fine!” She mumbled and thanked him with a big grin.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

After a quick trip to the local pizzeria and liquor store they finally arrived at Molly’s apartment, she let the team   
enter first with the classical ‘make yourself at home’. The men hung their jackets at the entre and walked in,   
inspected the home. Then Molly scurried past them to her living room. She picked up some clothes that was spread on the two couches.   
-“Sorry about that!” She said a little bit embarrassed as she awkwardly held the pile.   
“Well, take a seat wherever you like and do what you want. I’ll just go and change clothes to something more comfortable.”   
She said while hurrying towards a small corridor, presumably where her bedroom where.  
  
Mick put down the bags with the beer on the coffee table and took off his hat, placed it on the top of the backrest of the   
couch where he wanted to sit, and hung his aviators on his collar. The others placed themselves wherever spot they find.   
Engie placed the pizza boxes right next to the beer and opened one of the pizza boxes and turned to Mick.   
-“Sniper, while ya still on yer feet, could ya go fetch a knife?” Mick nodded and headed where he thought the kitchen was.   
He was half through the short dark corridor when he stopped. There was a streak of light hitting the floor. He walked to the   
door which stood ajar. Without even thinking about it he turned his head towards the door. Through the opening he saw   
Molly just in her underwear, looking for new clothes in her dresser. Mick gulped hard and he couldn’t move.   
His cheeks burned as he thought angry to himself.  
  
-‘ _Look away! Ya bloody pervert, look away!’_   
-‘ ** _Nah! Why would Oi?_** ‘ It was the dark voice whispering in the back of his head. Mick stiffened in shocked dread.   
He haven’t heard the voice in many years, at least what he thought.  
-‘ _No! Calm down! It’s just my moind playing tricks on me!’_ a dark quiet chuckle echoed somewhere inside him.   
Mick tried to calm down and focus on the reality. It wasn’t until Molly turned to the door he manages to move.   
‘ _Shit! Think fast!’_ Mick moved a bit from the door and stood like he was looking at the end of the corridor, and he   
acted like Molly scared him by her sudden appearance.  
-“Are you looking for the kitchen?” She asked and closed the bedroom door behind her. ‘ _Good, she didn’t notice anything!  
And thank God that it’s dark here.’_  
-“Yeah.. that’s roight.” He answered and pointed at the room at the end and without looking at her. “It’s there, roight?”   
-“Yepp! Just follow me!” She wrapped her arm around his and dragged him to the room he was pointing at.   
His face burnt like hell. ‘ _NOT NOW!’_  
  
Molly looked in the drawers for the knife Mick asked for, and she put all her drinking glass she had on a tray.   
She even pulled a bottle of whiskey from a shelf. She turned to Mick and waved the bottle with a triumphed smile,   
Looking quite pleased with herself.  
-“Dessert for later!” She frowned when she took in his red face. “Mick, are you alright?”  
-“Nah, it’s nothin’!” He answered a little too quick. Molly put a hand on his cheek.  
-“Darling, you are burning up!” This time Mick thought he would actually burn to ashes by her soft touch.  
-“O… O…. Oi’m okay! Oi’m just tired from the car roide. That’s all!” He stuttered and tried hard to not look into her eyes.   
-“Hmm… You’re sure?” She looked at him with an uncertain look, which he quickly nodded as an answer.

He hurried to the others with the stuff and quickly opened a bottle of beer, which he emptied with a few gulps.   
Demo cheered as the others just stared at Mick with confusions. Mick dried his lips with the back of his hand and   
his eyes met Spy’s. He was grinning broadly.  
-“Did you see somezhing you shouldn’t have seen?” He whispered to Mick over the table. Mick didn’t answer but   
opened a new bottle of beer and started drinking it as well. The team burst into laughter and Misha patted him hard   
on the back, which made Mick almost choke on his beer.  
-“Hahaha! Sniper is a pervert!~ Sniper is a pervert!~ Sniper is a pe…! OUCH!” Scout teased him before Mick punched him   
on the nose. Not as hard as he wanted though. The apartment shook of all laughter and Mick just wanted to die   
in the spot or, kill everyone inside the room.  
  
-“What’s going on?” Asked Molly with a smile and while putting down the tray on the table. Mick gave the others a   
murderous look that clearly said ‘ONE word and I will push a jar of jarate down your throats’. The team just smiled at him.   
-“Nothing!” said some of the men and shook their heads.  
-“Sniper saw you naked!” Said Scout happily, got his revenge for the punch. He yelped when Medic hit him on the back of the head.   
-“YA LITTLE SHIT! COME HERE!” Roared Mick as he tried to jump over the table towards the Bostonian, but he was stopped by Misha   
who grabbed the back of Mick’s shirt.  
Scout hunched over with laughter, making wheezy noises while awkwardly holding his bloodied nose.

Mollys face turned as red as it could be, but at the same time she couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. She grabbed Mick’s   
arm and pulled him down to his seat and sat down beside him.  
-“Calm down, Mick!” She said as she still had a hand on him. “It’s okay. You didn’t do it on purpose, right?” Mick didn’t   
want to look at her, he was too ashamed. She poured a little of whiskey in a glass and gave it to him.   
He emptied the glass in one go as Molly patted him on the thigh with a smile. “Let it go now and let’s eat! I’m starving!”   
They ate, drank and chatted about everything between heaven and earth. Mostly what they have been doing since last   
time they met. They have been around the world on missions, and they said that the BLU team have been more hostile than   
usually lately, and they weren’t sure why. After many years of fighting, their moods towards each other became relaxed between   
the battles. Now it’s something different about them. They have even tried to get to the REDs on ceasefire days,   
which isn’t allowed of course.

  
-“Have you talked to your boss about it?” Asked Molly as she took a sip of her beer.  
-“Nah. Not yet. We’ll wait and see what they do next.” Said Engie heavy concern in his voice.   
-“Don’t let them go too far with it. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Molly said with concern in her voice as she   
gently patted Mick on his leg again. He sat in silent, deep in thoughts. She glanced at the watch, it was past midnight.  
“I don’t want to be rude or anything. But it’s getting late and…”  
-“Yeah yeah. We get it, Cupcake!” Chuckled Soldier as he rose from his seat. “MEN! YOU HEARD THE LADY! GET OUT!”   
Molly snorted at Soldiers sudden military act.  
-“Maybe we could meet tomorrow?” asked Scout.   
-“Sounds like a plan. I’m free tomorrow, but I have to go to mom first.” She said with a big smile on her face.

They said good night to each other and when she locked the door and turned to the bathroom, she heard a silent knock   
on the door. She opens it once more and saw Mick stand outside. He looked uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his neck.   
-“Mick, did you forget something?” Molly looked at him with a tilt of her head.  
-“Oi just wanted to apologize, Sheila, for…. ya know…” His face turned red once again. Molly put a hand on his cheek   
with a soft smile.   
-“It’s okay. Things like that happens sometimes. And I can only blame myself for not closing the door properly.” She shrugged   
as she met his eyes.  
-“Are ya sure? ‘Cause Oi’m ashamed as hell, ya know.” She gave him a hug and told him to drop it. Mick said good night and   
started to leave with his head hung in shame. ‘ _I want you to stay…’_ Molly thought as she looked at his back.  
-“Mick!” He turned and looked at the light red-haired girl. She hesitated for a moment.  
“Nah… It’s nothing. See you tomorrow.” She said goodbye and locked the door before she went to wash away the day.   
She needed to cool herself down a bit before she went to bed.

The mercenaries came back to the base. The teams are lived on separate areas. The REDs are staying at the Landfall area,   
and the BLUs are staying somewhere else. The teams can’t know where the opposing team are staying. Mostly for safety and   
of course so they can rest properly between the fights. Mick stopped his camper outside the entry to the base to let the men,   
who was riding with him jump out of the vehicle, before he parked it a few hundred yards away. He liked to have some space   
from the others now and then. And a little bit of walk doesn’t hurt right?  
Mick did what he usually does at night before bedtime. He prepared the coffeemaker for the morning, went out for a smoke   
and looking at the stars before he went to the small sink in the camper. He opened the mirror cabinet over the sink and took   
out his toothbrush and closed the cabinet.   
  
-‘ ** _BOO!_** ’ Mick jumped backwards by shock when he saw his reflection, dropping his toothbrush on the floor. For a moment,   
short as a blink of an eye he saw himself with red piercing eyes, darker hair and beard, dark clothes with bloodstains, and   
psychopathic grin on the face. Mick hid his face in his hands, like a child trying to hide from something scary.   
The dark voice chuckled.  
-“This ain’t happanin’! Why are ya back?! Ya CAN’T be back!”  
-‘ ** _Wot do ya mean Oi can’t be back? I never left ya._** ’ The reflection talked back to Mick, who peeked through between his fingers.   
His dark reflection, the same he just saw for not even a second was back again. This time he stayed with a cocky smile on his face.  
‘ ** _Ta answer yer screams… Yeah. This is very much happenin’. AND, Oi don’t know why. Maybe ya lost focus on keepin’ me down?  
Well, Oi don’t blame ya._**’ Mick stared at the mirror in disgust.  
-“Wot are ya going ta do this time?!” Mick roared at the mirror. “Make me act like a psychopath and slaughter everyone in my way again?!”  
-‘ ** _Ooh! That’s sounds fun!_** ‘ The dark reflection smiled even broader. _‘ **How long has it been since we had a good killin’?  
About 30-40 years? Croikey! The toimes just fly away when ya are trapped in a body!**_’ The darker man said sarcastically.   
-“Oi have killed a lot since that toime… Didn’t ya notice it when Oi work?!” Mick growled between his teeth.  
-‘ ** _Yeah… But Oi’m talking about a REALLY GOOD killin’!_** ’ The reflection had a dreamy look on his face.  
-“Oi won’t let ya do anything this toime, Brutal! Oi trapped ya for so many years now and Oi can do it again!”  
-‘ ** _Don’t be so sure. Ya have already loosen yer grip on me.’_** Brutal looked at his dirty nails. ‘ _ **Ya know that if ya started ta  
loosen up, Oi’ll take over yer body again. Don’t ya remember, Oi have already taken over yer body a few times the last   
couple of months.**’  
_-“Wot do ya mean?!” Mick felt the panic bubble up inside as he tried to remember.  
  
-‘ ** _Ya know. At the battles as soon as ya start thinking of the Sheila and let yer guard down, Oi have ta take over so we  
won’t get killed. Haven’t ya wonder why the BLUs has been angrier at team? Ya have been thinking of her a lot lately.   
Can’t blame ya on that either. She is a real beaut! Oi wonder wot she tastes like._**’ He chuckled darkly again.   
-“SHUT UP!” Mick smashed the mirror and breathed heavily. The sweat starting to trickle on Mick’s forehead. He couldn’t   
handle this right now. He needed to get out and not see his other self. The blood dripped from his knuckles and he didn’t care   
that the blood stained the floor. He turned to the door and left the camper not even bothering to close the door. ‘ _ **Shall Oi talk to**  
 **someone about it? Spoi? Wot would happen if the team finds out? Wot if Molly finds out?! She can’t find out! Oh my god,**  
 **wot am Oi goin’ ta do?!** ’ _Mick’s mind was full of questions that not even Brutal could made himself heard. He didn’t even try.   
Maybe Brutal wanted his host to process the whole thing?  
Mick walked back and forward trying to come up with something. But the mind was too chaotic.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next day, about lunchtime, visited Molly her mother. She brought some homemade food and desserts with her.   
She greeted the nurses and asked about how the past week have gone and how her mom have been doing. After a couple   
of minutes of talking to them she knocked on Bea’s door and entered.   
-“Hi, mom! How are you today?” Molly gave her a peck on Bea’s forehead before she sat down beside her.   
It seemed to be a good day today, because Bea shined and smiled at her daughter.  
-“Aw! My little elven-doll, Molly!” Molly’s heart made a jump of happiness. She remembers her today.  
-“I made your favorite food and look…” from a plastic bag, she pulled out a container with chicken stew with basil,   
thyme, parsley and white wine and boiled potatoes. And then she pulled out two pieces of strawberry cake with   
chocolate flakes. “Tadaaa!” Her mother clapped her hands together with a giggle and kissed her daughter on the cheek.   
They had a good time together and even though Molly had to repeat often what day it is, and almost everything she said.   
Molly was used to it and didn’t mind, After all its her mother. After they have eaten, Molly looked around the   
room to see if there is something her mom needed. She walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet.   
It seems that her father has already filled it with a new tube of toothpaste and other things. She checked the vitamins   
pillbox. ‘ _They have missed to give her the vitamins today and yesterday. It doesn’t matter_. _She’ll survive one day or  
two without it. As long she gets her medicine then it’s fine._’ She thought and returned to her mother. ‘ _Note to myself.  
Remember to talk to the nurses about It before I go._’  
  
-“Have you met someone yet? A man? A woman?” Bea asked. It was first time in years she asked Molly this kind of questions.   
At the same time she braided Molly’s hair. She loved playing with her daughter’s hair.   
-“Hmm, maybe~!” She responded with a smile. “I don’t really know how he feel about me though.”  
-“Then go talk to him and find out!” Bea grinned at her daughter. “The sooner you find out the better, don’t you think?”  
-“You’re right. I should talk to him tonight.” Molly Said with a smile. She was happy that they had a longer conversation   
this time with just a few memory errors. She looked at the clock on the wall and she stood up from her seat. “I have to go now.   
Love you, mom!” She gave her mother a warm hug and kisses on her cheek as her mother did the same. “See you soon!” Molly left   
the room and found a nurse right outside the room. _‘Oh! Right!’_  
-“Excuse me. May I ask you something?” Molly asked the nurse who turned towards her with a smile.  
-“Yes?”  
  
-“Well… I noticed that my mom didn’t get her vitamins today. It’s not a big deal, but I just want to check if she at   
least got her medicine. Just to be sure.”  
-“Of course, let me check the list.” The nurse went away for a moment and came back as fast. “Yes, she got her   
medicine as usual.”  
-“Oh! Good! Thank you!” Molly smiled at her.  
-“Anytime! It’s easy to forget about the vitamins because the care recipient have them in the rooms, and we have the medicine   
in a locked up storage behind our desk.” The nurse said with a small shrug.  
-“Yeah, it’s understandable. At least it isn’t super important that she get her extra vitamins every day.” Molly gave the nurse a   
smile and headed to the doors. “Thanks again and take care!”  
-“You too! Bye!” the nurse smiled back and went back to her chores.

Mick and Spy walked down a path in the town’s park. They both needed to get away from the rest of the team.   
They had lunch in silence, and after that they needed to stretch their legs, so why not do that in a calm place like the park.   
After about fifteen minutes of slow walking in the park, they found a pond that they stopped by, only to admire the beautiful   
environment. The whole time they were in town, Mick have been mostly quiet. Spy tried a couple of times to start a conversation,   
but without any greater results. He wanted to try again, but this time about something that didn’t have to do with work.  
-“So…” Spy cut the silence as he lit his fourth cigarette since they arrived to the town. “Molly, huh?” Mick twitched.   
-“Wot do ya mean?” The tall one answered avoiding Spy’s teasing eyes.  
-“Don’t play dumb! You know what I’m talking about!” Spy blow out some smoke at the blushing Mick as he offered him a cigarette.   
Mick gladly took one. “It’s so obvious zhat you like her.”  
-“Wot make ya think that?” Mick almost dropped the cigarette, and his cheeks became warm. Spy looked at him with a raised   
brow as he lit Mick’s cigarette.  
-“Because you are bad at hiding it. You have liked her for years now. And every time we see her your   
feelings grows stronger, non?” Mick didn’t answer. He only focused his eyes on a duck on the other side of the pond.   
Spy nudged him on the arm to tell him that they should continue walking, which they did.

“Why don’t you ask her out? I know you want to.” Spy glanced at his tall friend who seemed to be lost in his mind. ‘ ** _Yeah, why  
don’t ya? Oi would love to lay my hands on her delicate body._**’  
‘ _DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER!’ ‘_ ** _Crikey! Easy there, mate! Oi would never hurt the Sheila!_** _ **’** ‘Why would I trust ya?’   
‘_ ** _Because Oi loike her too! And if Oi did hurt her, ya’ll be naggin’ like the wuss that ya are. And ya’ll never shut up about it!_** _’ ‘  
Ya can’t possibly like anyone! Ya kill everyone ya meet!’ ‘_ _ **Yeah, Oi can!** **We share the same feelings ya know!  
We are the same person!**_ _’ ‘We are NOT the same person!’  
_ -“Mick?” Spy nudged him in the side to bring the Australian back to earth.  
-“It wouldn’t have worked.” Mick finally replied with a sigh and smoke escaping his mouth. “Oi mean, we’re on missions all the   
toime and we see each other about a month every year, maybe two months if we’re lucky, if even that.” Mick took a deep drag of   
his cigarette and scratch his brow with his thumb. Spy could see the sadness in Mick’s eyes. “She probably doesn’t won’t come   
along and Oi know that Oi will lose my mind if Oi can’t see her every day, if we were a couple that is.”  
-“Come on. Give it a try.” Spy tried to get some eye contact with Mick. “I know you zhink of her everyday anyway.   
Maybe you come up with a solution? You don’t know unless you talk to her.”  
-“Oi don’t know, Spoi…” Mick rubbed the back of his neck. “She moight not even loike me that way.”  
Spy let out a laugh.  
  
-“Yes, she does!”   
-“How do ya know?” asked Mick a bit irritated at his friend.   
-“As an experienced womanizer as myself, I know zhese zhings.” Spy smiled broadly and blow out smoke from his nose.   
“You two are really bad at hiding your feelings towards each ozher… “   
Mick thought in silence, there were something else he needed to tell Spy. He inhaled smoke into his lungs before he decided to   
open his mouth. ‘ ** _Don’t ya dare tell him about me! I want to surprise him myself!_** ’   
-“There’s…” Mick started but Spy cut him off.  
-“Ah! Speak of zhe devil!” They had come to the end of the park and they saw Molly exited a big white building. The big sign   
over the doors said, ‘Nursing home and rehabilitation’. Mick’s heart started to pound faster when the girl met his eyes.   
  


-“Molly!” The girl heard someone calling her name and when she looked up, she saw Spy and Mick walking towards her.   
Spy waved at her and she waved back as she approached them.   
-“Hey guys!” She scratched her arm a bit uncomfortably, as she tried to smile. “What are you doing here?”  
-“We wanted to get away from the base and the others for a while.” Spy answered as he put his hands in his pockets. He glanced   
at Mick who still had his eyes on the building that Molly had just left. Spy sighed.  
-“How are your mother?” He jerked his head towards the building. Molly’s eyes widened.  
-“How did you…?”  
-“I’m a Spy, Mademoiselle.” He gave her a wink. “It’s not that hard to find out. You told us yesterday that you would visit   
your mother today and you just left the nursing home.”  
The ginger nodded and rolled her eyes.  
  
-“Yeah, you are right as usual. And yes, she is having a good day today.” She admitted and decided to tell them the truth.   
“Mom have been living here for a few years now. She had a brain injury from an accident. She struggles with her memory and   
sometimes she even struggles with easy tasks as go to the bathroom herself or use a fork and so on. And sometimes…” She sighed deeply.  
“sometimes she doesn’t even remember me. But today, she did and call me by her nickname for me.” Molly gave them a smile   
and tried her best to sound as normal as she could. She didn’t think it was this hard to tell anybody about it.  
-“Oh… I am so sorry to hear that, mon ami.” Molly could see that Spy wasn’t prepared to hear that kind of story, and he looked a   
bit uncomfortable for how he acted a few minutes ago.  
-“Oi’m also sorry, Sheila… Is there somethin’ ya need then we’re more than happy to help, alroight?” Mick gave   
Molly a one-armed hug. She nodded and followed the men on their walk. They found another path through the park that they took.


	4. Chapter 4

That night the whole team and Molly went to the bar that was conveniently on the same street as Molly’s apartment.   
The bar was cozy with a friendly owner, Douglas, who was a really good friend with Molly. He was about his early 60s   
and he was more like a father than Molly’s actual father ever was. She always felt safe when visiting the pub, and it was a   
real comfort zone for her. Molly’s father would never ever enter this pub. He and Doug despised each other.   
The group sat in a corner and ate and drank like friends do and they continued with the stories where they left at,   
the night before. Molly felt lucky when she got a seat on the end of the sofa next to Mick, again. She felt tingling in   
her body every time Mick’s leg touched hers, but she tried hard to behave as normal as she could, as usual.   
At this moment it was Engie’s turn to tell how he luckily killed the BLU Spy who stood cloaked at a corner.  
  
-“Ah didn’t know he really stood there. But Ah had a feeling. So, Ah went over there like Ah were going back to the   
respawn and before he could stab me, Ah kicked him what Ah thought was his leg, but it was his crotch! HAHA!” He   
slammed the table as he wiped away a tear from one of his eyes. “He uncloaked and whined as a schoolgirl before mah   
sentry gave him some bullets! The sound! HAHAHA! He sounded like a cartoon character getting electrocuted with a high   
pinched voice!” The others burst into laughter when Engie tried to mimic the BLU Spy’s last scream before he died and   
came back to the battlefield furious. Molly sat there smiling listening with one ear, she never understands what so funny   
about such gruesome things. It is a lot of things about their jobs that she couldn’t understand. Much of it couldn’t they   
explain because of secrecy which is understandable. But from what she gathered , nobody actually dies. Maybe they are   
professional airsoft player? It sounds silly even to her though, but that’s the best explanation she could come up with,   
with the small info she knew from the stories they had told. Not that she really cared to look to   
much into what they were doing while working.  
  
She rose from her seat to get another drink from the bar.  
-“Hey, Doug! Can I have another San Francisco, please?”   
-“San Francisco coming right up!” Doug gave her a smile and looked over to the mercenaries at the corner. He put the   
drink on the top of the counter. “On the house, sweety. As a thank you for bringing your friends here!”   
-“Aw! Thanks Doug! You are the best!” She took a sip. “You really do make the best drinks as well!” His smile got even   
warmer as he beamed at her.  
-“Thank you!” He leaned over the counter supported himself with his arms. “Are you sure you don’t want to work here   
with me, Molly? It would have been so much fun!”  
-“You know I can’t. I need to keep mom’s diner alive you know.” The thought of taking the job at this bar have been   
tempting so many times tho.  
-“Alright then! But if you change your mind you only need to say it and the job is yours!” He gave her a friendly pat on her   
shoulders before he turned to a newcomer that sat down next to Molly.  
  
The man, a middle tall man with blond back combed hair and a blue bowling shirt, leaned on the counter and   
ordered a whiskey, then he turned to his neighbor and smiled.  
-“Wait. I changed my mind. Give me a Sex on the Beach.” He said this and made a flirty wink at Molly, who rolled her eyes,   
pretty annoyed. ‘ _Urgh… not again!’_ she thought as she looked away from him meeting Doug’s eyes, which was also   
clearly annoyed. But he took the order and placed the drink on the counter.  
-“There you go. It’ll be $15.” Doug said with a stoneface. The man looked a bit chocked about the price, but he paid with   
a low grunt. Molly knew Doug took over price for this drink, only because he hated these kinds of people. The ginger waved   
to the bartender and started to walk back to the RED team, then suddenly she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.  
-“Hey! Don’t go! Can’t we have a chat?” the man said with a flirty voice. “And maybe we can do something else later.”   
He winked at her again.  
  
Mick had his eyes on Molly all the time. First it was all because he felt the wonderful feeling in his gut whenever he saw her.   
And then that slimy man came into the bar and seemed to flirt with the girl of his dreams. He didn’t want to   
interrupt yet. Maybe he’ll give up when she says no. The man grabbed her arm and without noticing it Mick rose   
from his seat, but he didn’t move. Not yet. The team stopped talking and looked up at Mick and then followed his gaze.   
He observed every movement from the scene in front of him, like a predator staring on its prey. Molly was obviously annoyed   
and tried to go away, but that man didn’t let her go. ‘ ** _Are ya really going ta let that slimy bastard touch our Sheila?!_** ’ The dark voice   
growled within Mick’s head. ‘ _She isn’t yours!_ ’   
Doug was about to leave his position behind the bar to help the girl, but Mick was quicker and stood by Molly’s side and   
towered over both of them. He stared down at the man who looked annoyed at Mick.  
-“Can I help you?” The man asked a bit annoyed. “Can’t you see that we’re busy?!”  
Mick grabbed the man’s wrist of the hand that still had a firm grip on Molly’s arm.   
  
_-‘_ ** _Kill him, Oi know ya want ta..._ _’_** The dark voice in Mick’s head spoke with hunger.   
_-‘No! Go away!‘  
-‘_ ** _Just let me out and Oi will do it for ya! It has been years since I killed someone!_** _ **’**  
-‘NO! GO TO HELL! I CAN HANDLE IT!’ _Mick yelled back in his head and turned all his focus on the creep in his hand.  
The tall Australian’s grip on the wrist tightened and the creep let out a whimper. Molly could swear that she heard cracking   
noise from the wrist and the man started to yell in pain. And when she looked up at Mick’s face, she noticed his eyes   
faintly glowing red for a split of a second. Did she really saw that or was it her imagination? Maybe there was a reflection on   
his aviators of a red light from the bar somewhere or a from a car passing by. She let go of the thought when she heard Mick speak.  
  
-“Touch the Sheila again and ya can say goodbye to yer hand… mate!” Mick said with a deep growl and leaned closer to the   
man who nodded quickly, and Mick let go of him. “Don’t ya dare force yerself on others like that again! Now, BUGGER OFF!” The man  
ran out faster than a lightning bolt. Mick looked down at his friend who beamed up at him with big   
admiring eyes, which made him blush a little. “Ya okay, Molly?”  
-“I am now!” She smiled and her cheeks turned red. “Thank you!”   
Doug went back to his spot behind the bar with a sigh as Mick and Molly went back to the others, who saw the whole thing.   
Misha patted Mick on his back and the others asked Molly if she was okay. Mick asked quietly to Molly if she wanted him to   
follow her home in case that creep was waiting for her outside. She gratefully nodded and gave him a smile. The hours past calmy   
for the rest of the evening, then the time has come for the team to get back to the base and Molly to crash in her own bed.  
  


The team and Molly said good night to Doug and left the pub. Mick Followed Molly to her door and she unlocked it, but she didn’t   
open it right away, just hesitated for a moment. Mick looked at her with concern.  
-“Wot’s the matter, Sheila?” He asked and tilted his head.  
-“Can you come in for a while? I need to talk to you about something.” Her heart beating fast in her chest and her eyes was   
fixated on the doorhandle.  
-“Sure!” they walked in and Molly inhaled deeply. Her words were stuck in her throat and her face burnt like hell.   
‘ _Damn it! Why can’t I just say it?!’_ She thought irritated to herself. The heartbeat ponded in her ears and she moved slowly   
towards Mick. If she couldn’t say it, then she has to show it. Mick stood still and just looked at her with blushed cheeks.   
Molly leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. She could feel Mick tense by her action, and after a beat   
of him not moving or responding, she quickly backed away from him.  
  
-“Oh my god! I am so sorry! I just couldn’t help myself!” Molly’s face grew even redder, and she tried to hide her face in her hands.   
Mick grabbed her wrists and moved them away from her face and planted his lips on hers. Stunned at first she didn’t move at all but   
after getting over the shock she wrapped her arms around his neck with a happy noise and answered the kiss back, which got deeper   
by the second. It was like the world around them disappeared and it was only the two of them now. Mick’s hands traveled   
down Molly’s body and lifted her up and pressed her against the door, her legs wrapped around his hips. He almost ate her   
alive with his kisses. It was like an explosion of happiness in her body when Mick’s kisses traveled down her neck, and she   
felt his body press against hers.

-“You have no idea how much I have longed for this! For you!” Molly moaned, stretching her neck for Mick to get more   
access to it. ‘ ** _Aw YEAH!_** ’ ‘ _Aw yeah indeed…..WAIT! Shut up!_ ’  
-“Yes, Oi do too…” he said between his nipping and kisses. “Probably as much and as long as ya have...”   
They both gazed into each other’s eyes. Mick gave her one more kiss before he went to her bedroom with her in his arms.   
She laughed when he walked into a table on the way and trashed a vase, he let out a grunt of annoyance from the pain. Molly muffled   
his grunt with more kisses while they reach the dark bedroom. They fell into her king size bed, Mick on top on the giggling Molly.   
His hands moved from her upper body down under her shirt to travel up her body again, his fingertips danced on her fair skin.   
-“AH! It tickles!” Molly burst out in laughter. Mick chuckled, his hands gently grabbing her breasts while he muffled her moans with his lips.   
  
The cuddles stopped abruptly by a muffled tone. It was the song ‘A millionaire's holiday’ playing from Mick’s pocket.   
_**Aw! Ya still play my song! How sweet!** ’_ He growled irritated and pulled it out. It was Scout. Mick clicked him and pressed his forehead  
on Molly’s belly and sigh deeply. ‘ ** _Ya should give them a little of ol’ chop chop for ruin our moment!_** ’ The voice growled in the back of Mick’s head.  
-“URGH! Piss! Oi forgot that Scout and Soldier were supposed to ride with me back to the base.”  
Molly let out a grunt as well. ‘ _Why NOW?!’_  
-“Well, I suppose it’s best for you to give these cockblockers their ride then.” Mick chuckle at Molly’s chose of words and   
gave her a kiss. _‘_ _ **Hehe. Oi understand why ya like her so much.** ’_  
-“Its best for you to be here tomorrow!” She smiled.  
-“Don’t worry, Love… Oi will be here.” They kissed deeply and Mick’s phone rang again.  
“Oi’m comin’ ya bloody little gremlin!” click!  
They said their goodnights and kissed one last time before Mick left and Molly, like a schoolgirl getting her first crush to be answered,   
giggled like crazy in her bed and hugged her pillow and stared up on the black ceiling with dreamy eyes.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a normal day at work. Well, not really. Molly did what she was supposed to do, except she   
was way more absent minded, her mind kept wandering back to a certain tall Aussie. This made her   
drop things more often and once she actually spilt coffee on a customer, she even managed to mess up   
an order, TWICE. Forcing her to run back to the same customer multiple times to doublecheck the order.   
When Molly had spent way too much time washing the same plate her father upset and snapped at her.   
But as long as there were customers, he couldn’t do anything else than scold her.

When the last person left the building, it was midafternoon. Her father had decided to close early, and Molly   
turned the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ on the door. She wanted to hurry up so she could see Mick as soon as possible.   
She locked the door, pulled down the blinds at the windows and turned around heading to the kitchen to   
fetch her belongings. Then suddenly her head swung to the side and her left side of her face burning with pain.  
-“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” She yelled at her father whose hand was still up in the air. He grabbed her   
arm and yelled back.  
-“YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF THE CUSTOMERS TODAY?!” He was so enraged   
that Molly thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets. He had built up this anger the whole day, she could tell.  
-“Embarrass you?!” She yelled back and jerked her arm out of his grip. “I’m the one who are embarrassed here!   
I’m the one who made the mistakes! The customers couldn’t care less about you in this situation!  
-“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He gave her another slap over her face. Harder this time. “YOU DON’T GO ANYWHERE UNTIL   
YOU CLEAN THIS MESS UP!” He went to the glass bowl with Molly’s tip of the day and emptied it in his hands, then   
left with angry steps through the back door. The anger bubbled inside Molly’s chest and the impulse to break her   
father’s skull were almost impossible to stop. She lifted the glass bowl that have been half full of her tip moments   
ago and slammed it on the floor and shattering into a thousand pieces.

Before she could scream out curses she had in mind, she heard a knock on the front door. Standing still and just   
looking towards where the knock came from, she took a moment to regain herself and brush a few strand of her   
hair out of her face, that had come loose in the struggle with her dad.  
She peaked through the blinds and saw Mick standing there with a worried look on his face.  
-“It’s just me, Sheila. Can Oi come in?” Molly’s face flustered at the sight of him. She let out a sigh and let Mick in   
and locked the door behind him. The tall Australian held his hat and aviators in his hands.  
-“I’m sorry, Mick… I think I can’t see you tonight.” She let out a tired breath and embraced him.   
-“Why not? Did somethin’ happen?” He asked and tried to meet her eyes.   
-“It’s that fucking idiot I have as a father! He stole my tip, probably to buy alcohol or something. Then he ordered me   
to clean this mess up before I could go home!” Molly gestured towards the kitchen with a sigh.  
-“Well, Oi just saw him leavin’. He was lookin like he could kill someone.” Mick looked at the girl and noticed the red   
mark on her face. He gently put one hand on the opposite side on her face and another hand underneath her jaw,   
tilting her head up. “Wait! Did he hit ya?!” Molly looked away, ashamed. Then she nodded slowly.   
‘ _Oi’ll kill that fucker!_ ’ ‘ ** _WE’ll kill him, ya mean!_** ’  
  
-“Yes… And it isn’t the first time he did.” She admitted, biting the inside of her cheek. She suddenly   
grabbed his arm.“Don’t try to do anything stupid now!”  
-“Why haven’t ya said anythin’?!” he said through clenched teeth. Molly could see that he wanted to hurt her   
father on the most brutal ways.  
-“I don’t know! I wanted to deal with it myself, I guess!” She felt the panic bubble inside of her.“Please! Don’t do anything!”  
-“Ya seemed to deal with it pretty well…” Mick said sarcastically, his voice turning more growly for each   
word he’s saying. “When Oi saw ya two days ago, when ya ran through the doors, I thought Oi saw somethin’   
dark around yer eye. It was his work too, wasn’t it?” he questioned with a sneer as his eyes flashed red. Luckily,   
Molly didn’t notice it this time as she was still facing away, refusing to look him in the eye.

“If he touches ya again, then he is a dead man! Oi’ll promise ya that!” Molly couldn’t do anything but   
slowly lean against him and hide her face in his shoulder. She didn’t cry. It has been years since she cried   
last time. She was just nervous and angry at the whole situation, and if not, exhausted with the whole ordeal.  
-“I just don’t want you to get in trouble, while doing something reckless.” She said against his shoulder.   
Mick sigh deeply and wrapped his arms around Molly.  
-“Why don’t ya quit? Ya could get a better job than this, at Doug’s for an example. Doug want ya ta work for him.”   
His voice was calmer now. ‘ ** _She could come with us!_** ’ ‘… _Yeah,_ _Oi would love that..._ ’   
“Or come with us!” Mick sputtered out while his heart pumped faster.  
-“I can’t! I have promised mom that I will take care of this place!”  
-“Molly… To be honest. Oi don’t think that she wants ya ta stay here if she knew how much it hurts ya. She loves   
ya more than the diner.” He hugged her tighter.   
-“Maybe you are right.” She sighed. “I would love to come with you guys. You are like a family to me. Even though   
I don’t like fights or war. But I still can’t leave mom…”  
-“Wot if Oi asked Medic for help?” Mick said with thoughtful look.  
-“What do you mean?” Molly looked up at the Aussie with a confused look.  
-“Medic is a mad man, but he still is a genius. Maybe he can help your mother out. Bring her mind   
fully back.” He said as he placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. “It won’t hurt ta ask. Wot do ya say?”  
Molly slowly pulled away from Mick and finally looked him in the eyes, searching for something in his eyes and   
then slowly nodded to him, while thinking to herself not to get false hopes, but she couldn’t help but see a   
glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel.   
-“IF he can help, and my mom is healthy again and can take care of herself. Then I’ll think about coming with you.”  
Mick backed away from molly and quickly picked up his phone and dialed a number, bringing it up to his ear.  
-“Medic! It’s Mick! Could ya come to Bea’s? Yeah, and take Spoi with ya! ..... No. Yes, we are foine! Yes now!...   
Good! See ya!” Click!

-“Wait! Are they coming here? Now?” Molly looked at Mick with big eyes. “We could be at my place instead!” Mick   
gently pulled Molly to a seat with a smile. “Just take a rest and Oi’ll prepare some coffee.” With a quick peck on her   
forehead, he moved to the coffee machine and started to brew some. Then he found a dustpan and swept up the   
glass from the floor. With a smile he whistled a happy tune while doing so. Every time Molly tried to stop him from   
doing her work, he just hushed her with a stern look to his face and asked her to sit down again. She let a small   
smile creep up on her face and a warm feeling bubbled inside of her. He was so sweet to her. It didn’t take long   
before he had cleaned the whole counter and wiped down the tables.   
-“You don’t have to do this, you know.” The girl said shyly.   
-“Yeah, Oi do. If Medic can’t help ya, then Oi have given ya false hopes and Oi could at least help ya out with this   
as payback.” He chuckled when she rose from her seat and pulling him into a kiss.  
-“Thank you.”  
-“Oh! Roight! Here! For the coffee, and for yer lost tip.” Mick gave her a handful of money.  
-“MICK! NO! I can’t take this!” She was shocked and tried to hand it back to the tall man.  
-“Yes ya can! If ya want to come with us than ya need ta get used ta get help financially!” He winked at her. Molly   
blushed and put the money in her pocket before she opened her mouth to speak, but she got interrupted before   
she could even start when they heard a knock on the door.

Molly let Medic and Spy in before she locked the door for the third time. She told them to get comfortable as Mick   
offered them coffee.   
-“Did somezing happen?” Medic asked a bit worried when he saw Mick’s and Molly’s faces.  
-“Well, ya could say that.” Mick sighed and gave Molly a glance. She let out a breath as well, but more deeply before   
she told the men about everything that had happened now and before. The focus was mostly at Medic. She told them   
about her mother’s state and about her abusive father. Medic and Spy shared a glance at each other with concern.   
-“Oi suggested that we could ask ya if ya could help her mother ta get her memories back. If ya can, then Molly… eh..   
well, she wanted ta come with us.” Mick rubbed nervously his thighs as he spoke, hoping for the best. “Is that possible?”  
Medic thought for a moment while he eyed the two in front of him. He cleared his throat and looked Molly in the eyes.  
-“Vell. I can try. I vant to take a look at her. BUT, I can’t make any promises just yet.”  
Molly smiled, still holding the hopes down.   
-“We can go to her now if you want, since it’s still open for visitors.” She said as she stood up from   
her seat. Mick turned to Spy and spoke.  
-“Could ya contact Miss Pauling and ask her if it’s possible for Molly ta come? Oi don’t want ta hide things loike this   
from her.” Spy nodded as he went out of the diner to make the call lighting a cigarette on his way out. The other three   
followed Spy out and Molly locked the door behind them. They felt it was a good idea to walk over to the rehabilitation   
center to cool down from what had come out to the groupand to get some fresh air.

After about twenty minutes of walking in silence Spy came running behind them. The three of them looked at him with   
questioning eyes.   
-“Miss Pauling approved with a little persuasion. But you have to sign some papers and we have to send her documents   
about you.” Molly nodded and linked Mick’s fingers with hers. Her heart swelling with happiness. “Another zhing… you   
need to work wizh us if you want to come.” Molly’s heart stopped for a moment. ‘ _What?!’_ The men shared a glance   
between each other. They knew she hated fights. She swallowed hard.   
-“If I must I will do it. But I’m not sure if I’m capable of it.” Her voice wavering with uncertainty. Mick squeezed her hand gently.   
-“Don’t worry, love. We won’t let ya out on the battlefield unless ya got yer training and are ready.”   
He gave her a kiss near her temple calm her down. “Maybe there are something else ya can do? Just don’t be afraid, okay?”   
She nodded and giving him a nervous smile. Medic dropped his jaw when he saw Mick and Molly holding hands.   
-“Vat is zhis?! Are jou…!? Have jou…?!” Medic let out a laugh as he pointed at the couple. Spy rolled his eyes, but he   
couldn’t help but smile as well.   
-“Bloody hell, Doc! Don’t make a big deal about it!” Mick grunted at him. Molly airy chuckle as she blushed. Mick was   
so adorable when he turned red like that.   
-“It’s vonderful! Ve have been vaiting for zhis to happen jou know! It only took years for jou to take zhe step!” Medic   
patted Mick’s shoulder with a big grin on his face.  
-“Have you been waiting? Do ya mean that ya all…?” Medic interrupted Mick as he pulled out his phone.  
  
-“Of course! It vas obvious zhat jou like each ozher!” Medic said as he ran his thumb all over the screen with a rapid   
speed. “It probably only Scout and Soldier who hasn’t figure it out yet.”  
-“Wait! Wot are ya doin’?!” Mick stared at the phone in Medic’s hand which just buzzed like crazy.  
Soon enough Mick’s phone started to buzz as well.   
“YOU TOLD EVERYONE!?” Mick yelled and he scrolled through all the text messages he just got from the team. Medic   
snickering at him like a schoolgirl as he tried his best to avoid Mick’s hands. Molly couldn’t help but laugh hard at   
the sight, she had to hold onto Spy to not fall over. Then she saw that they have arrived at their destination. Molly calmed   
down and whistle at Mick and Medic to get their attention.   
-“Wait here. I need to talk to the staff first before you can go in.” She scurried through the doors while the three mercenaries   
waited as told. Mick gave Medic a punch on his arm and Spy pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh and mumbled   
something about overgrown kids. After a few minutes later Molly waved them in with a smile.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The group entered Bea's room and Molly greeted her mother with hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  
-"Hi mom! How are you today?" She sat down beside her and smiled toward her mother.  
-"My little elven-doll!" Bea sang with a big smile. "I'm fine today. But I have a feeling that I have forgotten   
something." Molly gave the men a meaningful glance and patted her mother's hand.  
-"Well. I don't know what that could have been. But my friend here might help you. If you are okay with   
that." Medic took a step forward and lowered to Bea's level with a friendly smile.  
-"Hello, Frau Anderson. I'm Dr. Ludwig." He smiled and shook her hand and Bea lit up like a sunshine.  
  
-"Oh! How wonderful!" Bea leaned towards Molly and whispered, "Where did you find these   
handsome men?" Molly chuckled at her mother's words and introduced the rest of the group to her   
before Medic turned back to Molly.  
-"Is zhere any journal about jour mutter? And a list of her medications?" Medic asked.  
-"I'll ask a nurse if they have anything on hand, I'll be right back." and with that Molly quickly left the room after   
reassuring her mother she would be back in just a second. While Molly was out of the room, Medic took the   
opportunity to converse with Bea and observe her more, her   
eyes had almost a glazed overlook at times and unfocused before snapping back again to fixate on his face.   
He took note of Bea trailing of mid-sentence before stopping and   
staring off into space. It took about fifteen minutes for Molly to finally return.  
  
-"We are lucky! There is even an x-ray sheet!" Molly held the documents with a triumphant smile while handing   
over the file to Medic, who looked through said papers and held up the x-ray sheet towards the light.   
Medic let out a lot of humming sounds as he read the papers. Mick and   
Spy sat down with the women and they made some small talk.  
-"Molly. Is zhere anyzhing else in medication vays zhat I should know about?" Medic asked as he put the files   
at the foot of Bea's bed. Molly nodded and fetched the pill box with the vitamins and handed it over to Medic.   
She saw that they Bea didn't get her vitamins today either.  
-"Vhat is zhis?" Medic asked as he fixed his glasses while scanning the pills in his hands.  
-"Vitamins. My dad is the one who buys them for my mom." Molly shrugged and she could tell that Medic   
doubted about it. "What about it?"  
-"Is zhere zhe original container I can look at?" Once again Molly went over to the bathroom to get wat   
Medic asked for. Medic took the container from Molly and read the label. He let out a small "Aha!" and asked   
the others to talk outside for a moment. They nodded and Molly said to   
her mother that she would be back soon. Closing the door behind them they stood in the cramped hallway   
of the nursery.  
  


-"Medic? What's going on?" Molly asked with a nervous voice. Medic cleared his throat.  
-"I looked at zhe x-ray sheet and I couldn't find anyzhing zhat could cause memory loss. Of course, I am no   
neurologist but even I can see if zhere's somezhing vrong vith zhe brain. I suspect zhat jour mutter have   
been taking somthing zhat she should not have had to at all zhis time.  
-"What are you implying Medic?" Molly said with a frown on her face while chewing on the inside of her cheek.  
-"Vhat I mean is, zhat zhese 'vitamins' are somezhing else. I believe she have been drugged for a vhile I presume."  
-"Wot do ya mean drugged?" It was Mick who spoke up this time. Medic held up the vitamin container.  
-"Zhese are not vitamins. I know zhat because I use zhis brand as vell. I believe zhese are exchanged vith a   
muscle relaxant drug zhat has a vell-known side effect to cause memory issues and vell, more unseemly problems.   
But I can't imagine vhat more it can cause under prolonged   
usage." He picked up a pill to show the others. "Jou can see zhat on zhe label zhe vitamins are yellow but   
zhese are light blue." Molly let out a deep breath. Shocked of   
what she has just heard.  
  
-"What should we do? Call the police?" She looked up at Medic who seemed to think.  
-"Not yet. Ve need more proof." He looked at the bottle again. "I believe he vill fill it up soon. Zhe bottle   
is almost empty. If I could get some sugar pills in same blue color to replace zhese. Hopefully after some   
time. She may recover somevhat and may haps be able to give us a   
proper idea on zhat's going on. Hopefully before jour fazher fill up zhe bottle."  
-"What more proof do they need?! The drug is right there!" Molly pointed at Medic's hand.  
-"I meant more proof against jour fazher of course! Anyone could have given her zhese pills, even if   
he's zhe one zhat usually refills zhem. Someone could easily tamper vith zhem, even jou. Not zhat I'm   
implying zhat jou have done anyzhing of course." Medic rolled his eyes   
a bit annoyed.  
-"Or... We could hide her until she recovers?" Spy suggested. "Zhe both of zhem will be safe at zhe base."  
  
-"Miss P wouldn't loike that though." Sighed Mick and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't we   
tell the nurses about the whole thing and hide a camera in Bea's room?" the Aussie thought for a moment.   
"Can't ya use yer medigun on her?" Mick asked Medic who shook his head.  
Molly looked at the men with a very confused and slight distress look.  
-"You aren't going to shoot my mother are you?!" Molly blurted out. Medic could not help but let out a   
small snort at her outburst.  
-"I'm afraid it isn't zhat easy. And Molly, meine liebste, I'm not going to shoot your mutter vith a gun of   
course. Zhat vould be somezhing a total madman vould do." He scratched his stubbled chin, thinking for   
a moment while looking at Molly. "Is it okay zhat I talk to zhe   
nurses?"   
  
Molly bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. Medic left the group and the other three looked   
at each other without a word. Mick put a hand on Molly's back to   
comfort her. His mind bubbling with anger and wonder. _'Why would he do somethin' loike that ta Molly's  
mom?'_ _' **Hmm**_ ** _..._** ** _Oi have a feeling that he wanted to shut her up.'_** _  
'_ _Wot do ya mean? **'**_ ** _'Think about it. Bea fell from a staircase and doc said that the injury didn't have  
anything to do with memory issues, that are permanently that is. Now we discovered   
that he has been druggin' her since for how long. Moi guess is that he troied to kill her first by making it   
look like an accident and failed and didn't dare to try again._** _'  
_ _'It's kind of make sense.'_ Mick cleared his throat before he spoke.  
 _  
_-"Say, Molly. Did ya witness yer mother falling down the stairs?"  
-"No, I wasn't at home that evening. I was at a party over at a friend's house when it happened. Why?" She   
met his gaze, and it was like she read his mind. "You don't think my..."  
-"It is a possibility. Do ya know what might make him do such a thing?" Molly shook her head and started   
to feel nausea to rise within her and anger, even though she tried to remain calm she couldn't help but   
wanting to kill her dad if that was true.  
-"Do you want me do investigate him?" Spy asked calmly.  
-"How are you going to do that without him noticing?"  
-"Mademoiselle forgot that I'm a spy." He ginned as he bowed his head. "I'll be back as soon as I know   
something useful. Where does he live?" Molly hesitated first, but then she scribbled down his address on a   
random receipt she had found in her bag. "Merci." Spy looked around   
at the corridor to make sure that they were alone, and no cameras pointed at their spot. Then, with a   
woosh he disappeared in thin air.  
-"Woah! Where did he go?" Molly gasped stepping back and looking around for Spy as Mick chuckled at   
her reaction as he gave her a light slap on the shoulder.  
-"That's not gonna be the last toime ya see that." Mick chuckled.

They entered the room once again to make Bea company. She smiled as usual and they had a small talk   
between each other, and Bea couldn't help but see that something bothered her daughter.  
-"Something wrong, darling?" Bea put a hand on Molly's.  
-"Nah, it's nothing... I'm just tired. Working a lot lately." She lied and brought a tired smile on her face.  
-"You shouldn't overwork yourself, dear. It isn't worth it."  
-"You are right, mom. I'll try to take it easier from now on." She assured her.  
"By the way, mom... You probably don't remember, but last time I visited you, we talked about a certain   
subject." Molly gave her mother a shy smile.  
-"Well yes, I do remember actually!" Bea said happily, feeling a little proud of herself that she actually   
remembered. She glanced between Molly and Mick and taking note of them holding hands.  
"Is THIS the man you were talking about?!" She clapped her hands together in joy. "Oh! I'm so happy for you!"   
and before she could say anything else, the door opened, and Medic entered the room. He went over to Bea.  
  
-"Jou received zhe good news I see!" He chuckled as he crouched down beside her and asked her to   
reach out her arm for a blood sample. "It only took zhem a few years!" Medic winked at Bea who giggled.   
He pulled out a small bag from his pouch and opened it.   
There where all the tools he needed to take the sample. A moment later Medic put a band-aid on   
Bea's arm and stood up, nodding at the others in the room. They knew Medic wanted   
them to leave so they could discuss their problem, so they said their goodbyes to Bea.

Backin the park Medic broke the silence when he was sure that no one was too close to hear.  
-"I've talked to zhe nurses and zhey said zhat it is only zhree people who visit Bea. Jou, jour   
father and herr Douglas."  
-"Doug?! Why does he visit her?" Molly asked, a bit surprised over what Medic just said.  
-"I don't know. But zhe zhing is zhat he only visits jour mutter vhen it is lunchtime and zhe all patients are   
gazhered in the dining area. So, he has a lot of eyes on him. And it seems zhat ve are right about jour father.   
He is most likely zhe one who brought zhe drugs."  
-"Shouldn't we just get the police to handle this?" Molly sighed deeply and her head felt like a real mess   
with questions. "We have some evidence that someone is drugging my mom."  
-"Sheila is roight. We shouldn't be the ones playing detectives." Medic sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
-"Alright... let's go to zhe police zhen. But I don't vant to talk to zhem!"  
-"Why not?" Molly asked a bit confused.  
-"Ve'll take zhat an ozher time, Frau." Muttered the doctor. "Oh! And another zhing, I told zhe nurses to   
not let anyone visit jour mutter for a couple of veeks. Not jou, Doug or jour fazher."  
-"Wait what?!" Molly almost shouted. "Why?!"  
-"I lied about zhat I suspects veakened immune system. So, for her own "safety", she is now in quarantine   
until ve got any results from zhe blood sample. Zhis gives her time to recover properly."  
-"Oh! That's why you took the sample?!" Molly pointed at his pocket. Medic nodded.  
-"Ja! And I told zhem not to give her zhe vitamins until I give zhem green light. Now... Let's hand over   
zhese to zhe police." He shook the container which rattle loudly in his hand.  
  
  
They almost reached the police station when they hear a woosh and Spy appeared in front of them.  
-"Wait! You can't go in zhere right now!" He panted as he had just ran while hunching over and trying to   
steady himself.  
-"Why not?" Molly looked at Spy a bit confused. Spy didn't answer but cocked his head away from the building   
to make them follow him. The other two men and Molly shared glances between each other. "Oh... Okay?   
Let's go to my place then." Molly suggested which they agreed.  
Back at Molly's apartment she turned to Spy as soon as she closed the door behind them.  
-"So! What have you found out?" She gestured towards the couches in the livingroom. They all sat down   
and all the eyes where pointed at Spy.  
-"I just witness your fazher buying drugs from a guy near his place. I couldn't see zhe drug dealers face,   
but I saw zhat zhe man had a police badge on his belt under his hoodie." Molly let go of the air that she   
didn't know she was holding.  
-"Oh for fuck sake!" She cursed as she hid her face in her hands. "Of fucking course, the police are   
involved in this! It makes it SO much easier!" She rose from herseat took a beer bottle that stood on   
the coffee table from the last time they visited, and threw it across the   
room in pure anger.  
  
The men shared a sympathetic glance between them before Mick hurried over to her, trying to calm her   
down, but she just held up a hand as telling him that not to touch her at the moment.  
She started to pace back and forth trying to come up with a plan. Mick, Medic and Spy didn't dare to   
speak up, as to upset her or cause more tension but soon they too were in deep thoughts.  
-"I'm sure zhat it's just one or two from zhe police who is involved in zhis. Not zhe whole police force.   
We just need to know who he or zhey are." Spy stated in a calm tone.  
-"How long would it take for my mom's memory to come back if she stopped using the drugs?" Molly turned   
to Medic who stared at the ceiling.  
-"Hard to say. It could take days or veeks." He answered with a sigh. "It is different from person   
to person. I told zhe nurses to call me after fourteen days or if her condition changed noticeably,   
vhether it be good or bad."  
-"Two weeks..." Molly mumbled and looked out of the window. "What am I supposed to do until then?"  
  
-"I suggest zhat you act normal. Go back to work and act like you know nozhing."Spy said."You don't want   
your fazher to suspect anyzhing."  
-"If ya are afraid I can stay here over the noight if ya want." Mick put hi sarm around her shoulders,   
comforting her. Molly snorted with a hint of irritation.  
-"I'm not scared. I'm pissed off!" Then she looked Mick in the eyes and relaxed a little. "But I'd like it if   
you did stay anyway." They smiled at each other. Medic and Spy couldn't help but smile as well before   
they cleared their throats and stood up from their seats.  
  
-"Well. We'll leave you love birds alone zhen." Spy smirked at the couple. "You need to think about   
somezhing else for a while."  
-"And be gentle!" Medic said as he had a cocky smile on his face turning toMolly. "I don't vant to   
heal Sniper's hips zhe first zhing in zhe morning!" It took a short moment for the couple to realize   
what he meant. Then, when it hit them both, they turn dark red and while   
Molly hid her face in one of her cushions Mick yelled at them to shut up.  
"USE PROTECTION, oh and MollY, meine liebste, don't forget to use the bathroom to reduce the   
chance of a UTI!" was the last thing Medic shouted before he closed the door with a bang.  
  
-"Oh my god!" Molly muffled in the cushion and she heard the laughs fading away. She too giggled nervously.  
-"Oi'm so sorry, Sheila." Mick hid his face in his hands, embarrassed at his friendsand coworkers   
behavior. Molly looked up at Mick with a shy smile. "They can be bloody annoyin' sometoimes."  
-"Don't worry about it." She went over to the door and locked it. Her heart pumped fast, and she could   
feel her body shaking a bit. Not that she was afraid. Though she had mixed feelings over the whole situation.   
Both anger towards her father, and at the same time happy   
that Mick was staying.   
  
The thought of him staying even made her a little bit nervous though.   
She hasn'thad any actions in a good while and she didn't want it to be awkward if it   
would happen tonight. She took a deep breath and slowly let go of the air before she turned to walk   
back to Mick. But he has been standing right behind her and when she   
turned on the spot, she almost hit him. She opened her mouth to speak but Mick stopped her by   
quickly but gently wrapped his arms around her. The embrace was more than   
welcome at the moment and they swayed slowly on the spot, comforting each other.  
  
-"Everythin' will be okay..." Mick assured her as he kissed her head. "One way or another..."  
Molly tightened the embrace and pressed her ear on his chest, feeling the calm wash over her as she   
listened to his heartbeat. They stood like this for what felt like an eternity before Mick broke the silent.

-"So... uh... do ya have an extra blanket and pillow Oi could use tonoight?" Molly looked up at Mick.   
He was adorable when he showed his shy part. With a giggle she answered.  
-"Why? Too shy to share my bed with me?" Mick's face heated up and turned a red shade darker.  
-"No, Not at all. Only if it's okay with ya." Molly smiled and reached up and pulled him into a kiss.   
He answered the kiss and it soon became deeper and more passionate. Mick lifted her up like last   
time and carried her to her couch which they fell upon. Molly locked Mick's neck in her arms, not   
letting him go this time. He smiled in the kisses and hummed in delight. 


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter.   
> Warning: NSFW

-“Mm! Mick!” Molly whispered into his lips.  
-“Hmm?” Mick’s kisses traveled down, finding the crock of her neck.  
-“I think we should mute our phones. Don’t want anyone to DISTURB US! AHAHAha!-”Molly’s sentence was cut short when Mick   
had found a ticklish spot on her neck and chuckled at her reaction. They quickly turned off the sound of their devices before   
they continued cuddling. Mick’s hands gliding up and down her body, exploring every inch of it while he kissed and nibbled at   
her soft skin. He could feel the goosebumps appear on her arms and he smiled even more. The Aussie sat up and took off his   
shirt, expose his bare toned torso. First Molly bit her lip, enjoying the show. But when she saw all the scars on his body she frowned.  
  
“What’s this?” Molly ran her fingers over his Y-shaped scar over his chest. “What happened to you?!”   
-“It’s a story for later.” He smiled, clearly didn’t want an old scar to spoil their moment. “Or does it bother ya?”  
-“No! Not at all! It is kind of hot.” She smiled up at him, dragging him down to her again.  
-“Not so fast, Sheila!” He chuckled again, tugging the bottom of her shirt. She smiled and lifted her arms up and Mick pulled her   
shirt over her head. His fingers found their ways to Molly’s back and undid the bra, which Molly tossed away across the room.   
Mick’s eyes glanced over her naked chest and leaned down to her breasts. He grabbed one of them and massaged it   
while he kissed, sucked and nibbled the other. Making Molly moan quietly.

Her fingers gently gripping his hair and arched her back. She wanted more and she felt the bulge in Mick’s pants pressing   
against her lower part. It was obvious that he wanted more as well. Molly trailed her hands down Mick’s back and towards the   
front of his pants. She quickly undid the belt and unbutton his trousers while meeting Mick’s eyes with a hungry gaze, panting heavily.   
It didn’t take long until they both laid on the couch with not even a single thread on their skin. Mick’s hard member pressed   
against her womanhood. She felt it pulsing against her folded area. The hands of the Aussie caress the girl’s cheeks, looking deep   
into her eyes. Molly met his back with a smile, everything felt so right, and she was so happy. Without noticing it, Mick had removed   
one of his hands from her face and moved it to her private area. He explored the folds with his fingers, finding the most sensitive   
part of her body. Molly hummed in delight when he carefully massaged her. He smiled broadly and leaned into another kiss. It went   
from gentle kisses to more rough ones. Panting against each other's lips before crashing back together for more. Mick slipped one  
finger inside of her, feeling her soaked insides tighten by his action. He moved his finger in and out a couple of times before he   
added another one. Making the woman moan against his lips. While he let his fingers work inside her, his thumb continued massaging   
her pearl. The woman stiffened and panted fast.  
  
-“Shhh.. Relax…” Mick hummed against her lips, wanting his love to soften up a little bit. When Molly almost climaxed, she grabbed   
his working hand to make him stop. He looked at her a bit confused, but she just smiled and grabbed his manhood and guided it to   
the now leaking cave. Molly bit her lower lip and Mick understood what she wanted. With a smile he pushed slowly forward which made   
the woman underneath gasp and arch her back. He was so big it almost hurt. The Aussie’s throat vibrated as he let go of a low dark   
growl. ‘ ** _Mmm_** ** _…_** **_She is so bloody tight!_** ‘ The dark voice in Mick’s head grunted. It was obvious he felt everything that Mick did.   
‘ _Don’t ya dare to destroy the mood!’ ‘_ ** _Fine! Just_** ** _…_** ** _don’t stop!_** _’_ Mick ignored the voice and moved back and forth still looking his   
love in the eyes.   
  
The thrusts became quicker and harder, and Molly answered Mick’s growls with moans which became louder. Even the sound of bodies   
slamming into each other got louder and wetter. Sweat started to appear on their bodies.   
-“Oh! Right there!” Molly gasped when Mick hit that special spot. It was like he became a beast when he slammed his hips against Molly’s.   
All his muscles tensed so hard that a couple of veins showed up under his skin here and there. He pressed his teeth when he felt that he   
was near. ‘ ** _Don’t ya dare cum now! We have just started!_** _’_ ‘ _Oi… Oi can’t hold up any longer!_ ’ ‘ ** _Then let me take over!_** ’ ‘ _NO! SHE IS MINE!’ ‘  
_ ** _Hehehe_** ** _…_** ** _too late mate!_** ’ Mick’s eyes suddenly glowed red and they stayed like that, his hair and beard turned black, and his voice became   
even darker. He was now his darker version, Brutal. The girl underneath him had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the act. But Brutal put one   
of his hands over Molly’s eyes just in case. This made her giggle a bit between the moans. She thought it was some kind of kink of his.   
He sat up and he lifted Molly up to his lap, still inside of her. She understood what he wanted, and she started to ride him.   
  
Eyes still hidden by his hand and the other on her buttock. The upper hand left the eyes and Brutal leaned in towards her neck. He kissed   
it and bit down, scratching her skin slightly with his teeth as a few drops of blood seeped out from the small wound. ‘ _Wot the hell are ya  
doin’!? Ya said ya won’t hurt her!_’ ‘ ** _Oh, come on now! It’s just a scratch!_** ’ Molly was about reached her climax. She didn’t notice that she   
was bleeding. Brutal nibbled around the wound to press out more blood and licked up every drop of blood he could get. ‘ _Ya’re sickening  
me! Stop!_’ ‘ ** _Mmmmm_** ** _…_** ** _She tastes so good._** ’ He met Molly’s lips once again, grabbed both of her buttocks and rammed into her. She moaned   
loudly when she came hard. Not too long after the man underneath her came as well, filling her inside. She fell like a ragdoll on top of Brutal’s   
chest, panting and giggled. ‘ _Quick! Let me take over!_ ’ Mick yelled inside Brutal’s head ‘ ** _Aw! Don’t be such a party pooper!_** ’ Brutal complained.   
‘ ** _Oi want her to see me!_** ’ ‘ _JUST DO IT!_ ’ ‘ ** _Fine_** _…_ ’  
  
-“Oh… My… God that was amazing! And I really needed it.” Molly opened her eyes and met the blue green ones before her. Something was   
different with Mick.  
“Wait! Have your hair always been this dark?” She ran with her fingers over his hair. Mick cleared his throat a bit nervously.   
-“It kind of happens sometimes. Oi don’t know how or why…” New pearls of sweat started to show up in Mick’s forehead. “It will fade backlater, though.”  
-“Huh! Weird…” Molly leaned in closer to his hair and examine it. “Well… you guys are a bunch of weirdoes so I shouldn’t be surprised about   
this kind of stuff happening.”   
-“Weirdoes?!” Mick cried out loud in pretended anger. He grabbed the girl in his lap and tossed her back to the couch and hovered over her like a   
predator catching his prey. This made Molly giggle and it became even louder when Mick swiftly bit her neck on the ticklish spot. After the   
wrestle match, they gazed at each other caressing one another.  
  
-“Mick… You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Molly whispered not wanting this moment to ever stop. Mick’s eyes sparkled   
with happiness.  
-“And Ya me.” He purred as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. A loud rumble was heard.   
-“Hungry?” Molly grinned and felt her own stomach screaming for food as well. Mick hummed a yes and sat up in the couch.  
-“Oi can get some food if ya want.” He pulled up his pants and gazed upon the love of his life. “How about Choinese food?”   
-“It sounds great!” said Molly as she followed Mick’s example to dress herself. He gave her a quick peck on her lips as he left the apartment.


End file.
